


Kinktober 2018 Titfucking

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breast Fucking, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Tub Sex, Large Breasts, Nipples, Nudity, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Marco was a run in with Hekapoo at a hotspring





	Kinktober 2018 Titfucking

The hot spring bubbled as Marco entered it. After a long day of adventuring, he needed a relaxing wash.

“Hey Marco.”

“Agh!” Marco jumped to the other side of the spring. Hekapoo had just appeared in the spring. What was with girls always sneaking up on him? “H-poo? I’m naked!”

“Neat, so I’m I.” Marco’s eyes wandered down to her breasts, and sure enough he could see her nipples peeking over the water. “Like what you see?”

Marco laughed. “You’re not exactly hiding it. And I do like what I see.” He stood up.

Hekapoo licked her lips at the sight of the water rippling down his abs. “Mmmm.”

As Marco approached, she bent lower in the water. Her breast went out of view. But than Marco felt the orbs wrap around his cock.

“Hekapoo, watch your flame!” Her head was bobbed up and down as her tits grinded against his throbbing cock.

“It’s okay, it just for looks, you’ve blown it out before, remember?” She squeezed her breasts harder around him.

“Ah, H-poo that feels so fucking good.”

“I love your deep voice.”

The friction increased. “H-poo I’m…”

The water around them grew milky. “That’s a biohazard you know,” She told him.

Marco laughed. “And whose fault is that?”


End file.
